northern_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
NL Rosewood Memorial Campout Schedule Saturday
8:00AM – Breakfast by TBA at Cat's Eye Tavern. (To volunteer, contact us, or speak directly with Sir Kaylin (Lady Mom)) - DragonMaster registration opens at Cat’s Eye Tavern 10:00AM – Relic Auction – (one for each class. Nice items to take home for later use, abilities for this event only. This is a real money auction used to offset event costs to keep gate prices low. See Relics Page) - Merchant's Row opens 10:45AM - Assassin's Tournament begins (Kill your designated target without getting caught, receive their designated target. Play continues until the last player ends up with their own name. Class abilities allowed. Winner receives assassin's mask) 11:00AM – DragonMaster Begins - (at Cat’s Eye Tavern, see DragonMaster page for details) – Chivalric Tournament – (Single elimination open weapon under 5 feet. Weapon styles may be changed out between matches. Brackets: Unbelted, Pages, Men-at-Arms, Squires, Knights – each bracket winner receives a chocolate gold purse and moves into the next bracket.) Noon – Fundraiser Lunch at Tortuga (Lead Chef – Lord Monkey, profits to benefit Northern Lights Bus to Clans) 3:00PM – Ship Battles 6:30PM – Dinner by TBA at Tortuga (To volunteer, contact us, or speak directly with Sir Kaylin (Lady Mom)) 8:00PM – Open Mike Bardic - (at main fire pit. No nudity, please. PG 13 until we move indoors at 9:45 PM. Parents, not performers, are responsible for their children’s ears after that time.) - Tablero Tourney - (in Cat's Eye Tavern. 2 beers or equivalent per match required to enter. Players must be of legal drinking age. No designated drinkers allowed. If you play, you drink. Lines of 7 only. No nickel-and-dimeing. Bringing a sidebar is recommended. Cutthroat is not encouraged. There will be at least one board available for persons who wish to play non-alcoholic tablero, but these games will not be included in the tournament. Tablotto (hard alcohol) matches will NOT be considered part of the Tablero Tournament, and are not encouraged by event staff. Anyone leaving the tournament area during their own match for any reason not a mundane emergency (bathroom is okay) will forfeit their match. First place winner receives Handcrafted wooden Tablero Board, second and third place winners will receive compactable tablero board sets.) - Beer-Pong Tourney - (in Cat’s Eye Tavern. Two person teams. 2 beers or equivalent per person per match required to enter. Players must be of legal drinking age. No designated drinkers allowed. Anyone leaving the tournament area during their own match for any reason not a mundane emergency (bathroom is okay) will forfeit their match. Winning team receives really cool belt favors.) - Drunken Pirateship – (in Cat’s Eye Tavern. Follows basic Battleship Rules. When your ship is hit, you drink the shot. 2 beers or equivalent per match required to enter. Players must be of legal drinking age. No designated drinkers allowed. If you play, you drink. Hard alcohol matches will NOT be considered part of the Tournament, and are not encouraged by event staff. Anyone leaving the tournament area during their own match for any reason not a mundane emergency (bathroom is okay) will forfeit their match. Winner receives Pirate Shirt).